Obsesivo, Compulsivo
by Cypab
Summary: Sí, la vida es dura, pero más dura es cuando tenemos que reprimir todo esos deseos mundanos que a veces rondan por tu cabeza, y más dura es cuando los desatas y no los puedes refrenar.


Obsesivo compulsivo

-No lo soporto- dijo mientras afirmaba su cabeza con ambas manos y se deslizaba por una de las paredes mas cerca que tenia en esos momentos, ajeno a todas las miradas curiosas que le dedicaban.

Pero la verdad poco le importaba, estaba demasiado concentrado en sacar esas tormentosas imágenes de su cabeza que no hacían más que hostigarlo y llenarlo de dudas. Esas tormentosas imágenes que ocupaban un lugar sagrado a la hora de dormirse. Y de eso ya eran dos semanas.

Todo empezó como un día normal, las clases habituales a sus respectivas horas, los infaltables insulto a cualquier persona inferior al él, sus típicas comidas, la verdad todo iba bien hasta ahí.

El entrenamiento de Quidditch había empezado mas tarde de lo normal por lo que terminamos a una hora no muy adecuada. Iba muy tranquilo camino a los baños de hombres para darme mi muy merecido baño, cuando escuche como el agua corría. Camine sigilosamente hasta asomar mi cabeza al lugar de donde provenía el dichoso ruido. Cuando la vi.

Ahí en medio de una humareda de vapor se encontraba Hermione Granger, totalmente y deliciosamente desnuda, que con gráciles movimiento levantaba sus brazos para lavarse su mojado cabello.

Con un paso hacía atrás y con el corazón latiendo a mil, gire mi cabeza apoyándola en la pared. Y mientras mi corazón no paraba de latir, y con **esa **imagen en mi cabeza, salí apresuradamente lejos de ese hechizante cuerpo.

Camino a mi habitación pensaba en la extraña situación, no en lo extraño de ver a una mujer desnuda, honestamente había visto muchas, algunas que ni siquiera había deseado verlas, pero ahí estaban.

Entonces, por qué con su vasto conocimiento en el cuerpo de la mujeres porque ninguna lo había impactado tanto como esa?, acaso era porque no era un cuerpo normal de cualquier mujer, sino era el cuerpo de ESA mujer, esa mujer que no debería sentir nada mas que repulsión y odio, esa asquerosa mujer que solo se merecía nada mas que asco por parte de él.

Entonces, volviendo al asunto, ¿Por qué le había llamado tanto la atención, porque ahora que estaba acostado en su pieza mirando el techo no podía sacar su mente de esos suaves y redondos pechos, de esa estrecha cintura, de esa firme silueta que formaban sus caderas y de esos labios entreabiertos?

Dios! Parecía un tarado describiéndola de esa forma tan cursi, pero ni siquiera lo había pensado, esas palabras le llegan directo del cerebro hasta su paladar sin siquiera proponérselo.

Y lo peor de todo es que al principio, no había sido mas que morbo de ver a la sangresucia desnuda, sino que después de una semana en que los recuerdo no se fueron y esas estúpidas y sofocantes imágenes aparecían a cada hora del puto día, desde que se levantaba hasta que se dormía y soñaba una pila de pelotudeces que no tenían ni pies ni cabeza, dejaba de ser morbo hasta convertirse en una desagradable oda a su cuerpo malditamente perfecto!: desde su lunar en el cuello, sus sonrojadas mejillas por el calor, sus parpados cerrados y sus largas y blancas piernas que tenía por seguro que eran tan suave como la seda.

Ni siquiera nombraba las partes que producían mas placer a cualquier hombre., No! El muy imbécil se concentraba en detalles tan insignificantes que colmaban la razón.

Era por esta razón que se encontraba con las manos agarradas a su pelo en mitad de un pasillo, recordando como desde aquel día en que la vio no había parado de mirarla sin que ella se diera cuenta, de cambiar totalmente el rumbo a su sala común solo para coincidir con ella, de seguirla hacia la biblioteca y observarla detrás de un estantes de libros, mientras ella juraba que estaba totalmente sola, sin siquiera percatarse de un par de atormentados ojos que seguían cada uno de sus movimiento.

Definitivamente estaba desquiciadamente loco, loco y obsesionado.

Obsesionado y compulsivo.

Pero no, esta es solo la primera parte de mis demenciales declaraciones, ya que aunque no poseo ningún derecho sobre ella, pronto lo voy a poseer, aunque mis creencias no permiten ningún tipo de acercamiento hacia ella, cualquier tipo de acercamiento que exista lo tendré. Con su consentimiento o no.

Además se acaba de enterar que le toca hacer las rondas con ella.

Hermione Granger, distinguida alumna del colegio Hogwarts de**  
**Magia y Hechicería, esta echa un lío, que ni los grandes tomos relacionados con Historia de la magia, o las complicadas ecuaciones para elaborar las pociones mas complicadas, pueden ignorar.

Y aunque no lo crean la razón de ese desastroso y complicado lío no es nada mas ni nada menos que Draco Malfoy, enemigo de por vida y objeto de odio entre las personas mas allegadas a su existencia. Pero como buena mujer, sabe que hay cosas en las que ni la mente ni la razón pueden controlar.

Y ella definitivamente no podía controlar pensar en ese despreciable ser que había tenido un cambio del día a la mañana, de llamarla a sangresucia e insultarla día por medio, a simplemente no llamarla, es decir, a ni siquiera notar que existía, pero este favorable cambio no era motivo para deprimirla, no. El problema que tenía es que desde aproximadamente 2 semanas y 3 días, y no es que las estuviera contando…no, por supuesto que no., era que, ya no llevaba la cuenta exacta de las veces que este la había mirado, y no era la típica mirada de asco con la que solía mirar, si no mas bien era una mirada atormentada, y de algo que todavía no podía descifrar.

Ese era el motivo que la traía loca! Porque además de soportar sus cargadas miradas, por alguna razón que no sabía adivinar, se sentía observada todo el tiempo y cuando giraba la cabeza para mirar si había alguien no encontraba nada, se veía sola por los largo pasillo del castillo, o cuando iba a la biblioteca y se encontraba segura de que no había nadie mas aparte de Madame Pince, y volvía a sentir esos penetrantes ojos que la miraban sin piedad, y cuando daba vuelta la cabeza, de nuevo, nada.

Y eso era precisamente lo que las estaba convirtiendo en un manojo de nervio, porque se sentía como un cordero asustado esperando el ataque de algún depredador, y era denigrantemente molestoso, ya que no se consideraba una chica normal, no era el tipo de niña tonta que quisiera llamar la atención ni muchos menos alguien a quien asustar muy fácilmente.

Entonces ¿Por qué si hasta el momento no había habido motivos para hacerlo, ahora sí lo estaba?, y peor aún, ¿Por qué si tenia serias dudas de que las miradas que sentía a sus espalada coincidían con la misma sensación cuando se encontraba con la mirada del hurón?, y el echo mas lamentable ¿Por qué todavía no le decía nada a sus amigos?

Y eso es porque cuando Malfoy la miraba de esa manera, no podía evitar sentir un extraño calor extenderse desde la cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies, tampoco podía evitar sentirse, a falta de una palabra mejor, complacida de que él, la persona menos indicada se fijara de cualquier forma que no sea de amistad, ni fraternidad, en ella.

Y lo que la tenía más nerviosa si cabe la posibilidad de estarlo más que ahora, es que hace media hora atrás una lechuza se paro en su ventana con un papel que citaba lo siguiente:

"_Granger:_

_Nos toca hacer las rondas juntos._

_No faltes._

_D.M"_


End file.
